helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Reunion
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Go to visit Lou who got hurt for protecting the girl. Objective Help Nyx meet Lou. Rewards EXP +1 528 500 Diamond +50 Ankle Length Braids x1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Harson titled "Letter from Harson" that reads: :Miss Ellenstein, thank you for taking care of the two ladies of our family. Please forgive me, the mages will not let a butler who is not accompanying a lady enter the Spiral Spire, I can only... pin my hope on you. How is Miss Lou's injury? If you can, please tell her, I've kept cleaning her room after she left. Every morning, I put the freshest roses on her table,. Her dolls are also well placed in the showcase. They miss her very much... Transcript Story Chat 1 Nyx: Does Magda really want to go with me? Magda: I haven't visited her since Lord Lou was injured. I'm glad to go with you. Nyx: What if my sister still doesn't want to see me? Though I said that in the letter... I still feel embarrassed if I have to keep you waiting outside the door with me. Magda: Don't worry, Lord Lou will definitely see you this time. Nyx: How do you know that my sister will meet me? I stayed at the Spiral Spire for a whole day yesterday, and she didn't let me in. Magda: I... just know~ Nyx: But... Magda: Ok, okay, if we keep talking, the Spiral Spire will be closed. Hurry to change your clothes. It's time to get out. Story Chat 2 Nyx: Magda, how do I look? Magda: Hmm... come, grab my hand, turn around... Nyx: (Turned around and around)... Story Root 2 Nyx: No, no, I am going to faint. The hat is so heavy, I have to change another one. Ends Story Root 1 Magda: Huh? Nyx: Recently, Harson said that my dance is getting better, how about it? (Rotating the dress) Look, do I make any progress? Magda: Well, at least the skills of spinning are stronger than before. Nyx: Magda, you are making fun of me again. Have a dance with me if you don't believe. I promise I won't step on your feet! Magda: Let's find another time to dance. It's time to go out, the carriage is waiting. Xavier: Miss Ellenstein? Are you also visiting Lou Bavlenka? Magda: Yeah, I heard that Lou Lou is badly injured. Is she getting better now? Xavier: ...You will know when you get in there. Nyx: Is my sister willing to see me? Great! Magda, let's go- Lou's voice: Xavier, if you dare to let them in, I will smash the bookshelf! Black Shadow: You threatened to lift the roof the day before yesterday and smash the bookshelf today! Can you play something new! Lou's voice: This trick is useful to you, isn't it? Black Shadow: ...Xavier, change the position of the old collection of mine! Xavier: I reject. Black Shadow: Darn it! Are you helping the old woman to bully me or you are too embarrassed to let her... ^%&^*!! Magda: ...Mr. Shadow is as energetic as ever. Xavier: Cough! Please excuse me for being rude, ladies. Nyx: Err... what's the collection Mr. Black Shadow mentioned just now? What does it mean? Black Shadow: Hahahaha! My collection are all good things. Come closer if you want to know, little girl. I have collected a lot of things that little girls will be interested in... %&*** Xavier: I'll mute you for a week if you continue. Black Shadow: Do you think that I am afraid of you! Even if I can't talk for ten days, I have to say that I haven't seen you so exciting for 10 years! The man who is having a crush does look different... %&@* Nyx: I don't understand. Mr. Xavier, if you really want to mute black shadow, why you wait for him to finish the most critical information before shut him up? Xavier: ... Magda: Nyx, have you forgotten why you come here? Nyx: Oh! right! I am here to see my sister! Sister, please open the door, let me go in and see you! Lou's voice: Get lost! Nyx: I just want to meet you, I haven't seen you for a long time... Lou's voice: I don't want to see you. Nyx: Then... I will be waiting here! Some day you will want to see me! Magda: I will wait with Nyx here. No matter when you want to see us, we will always be here. Lou's voice: ... Xavier, drive them away!! Xavier: They did not violate any regulations of the Spire, and I have no right to chase them away. Nyx: Sister, I will be waiting for you outside of your door with Magda. I have been alone here for a few days. I am not alone today. Lou's voice: Get lost! Didn't you hear it? - Ah- Nyx: What happened to you, sister? Don't worry, I will help you! Xavier: Miss Ellenstein, don't you follow in? Magda: No, I'd rather give them some space. Xavier: Then why did you accompany Miss Nyx? Magda: Because I know Lord Lou's pride won't allow anyone to wait with Nyx outside the door. Xavier: ... Magda: I heard from Alan that you have been helping to find Jiu recently. What did you find? Xavier: I'm very sorry. Lou Bavlenka cast a tracking spell on the one who kidnapped Jiu, but she is too weak to track him down. I can't determine the location of Jiu right now. Magda: Don't blame yourself. At least we already know who took her. Xavier: But we must find Jiu as soon as possible to stop... Magda: I haven't been to the Spiral Spire at this time. When I went upstairs, I noticed that there was... a ruin behind it? Xavier: That is the remnant of the temple that was left form ancient times. Girls are generally not interested in it. Magda: This may not be the case. Would you mind taking me to hang around? And give your wrinkled brows some rest? Xavier: My pleasure. Story Chat 3 Nyx: Waah... Magda... Magda: Ok, okay... stop crying. Haven't you met Lord Lou? Nyx: But my sister, she's so seriously injured... WIth such a big wound on her stomach, it must be very painful! Although she didn't say anything, I know it must be very difficult for her... Waah... Magda: (Sigh... poor girl...) Nyx: Magda, I... I have a question to ask you. Magda: Go ahead. Nyx: They all said that the Sulla War and the chaos in Finsel is somehow related to my family... Is it true? Magda: ... Yes, it is related to your father. Nyx: I knew. Is my sister's injury... Magda: Xavier said that the tearing of the wounds of Lou is not caused by weapons of human. It is hard to say whether it is related to the Grand Duke Bavlenka. Nyx: ... Magda: Nyx, thanks to your help that night, we could save the false saint. You always smile and tell me not to worry, but I still want to know... do you regret it? Nyx: ... In fact, I knew it a long time ago that the smiling Viscount and the other two family leaders are the opponents of my father. Magda, do you think that I was helping you without knowing anything? You are wrong. Magda: But if you help us, it is equal to... Nyx: It is equal to hurting my father, I understand, but I do not regret doing it. It is the first decision I made by myself in my life. Magda: ... Nyx: Don't look at me like that, I have decided that no matter what happens, I will not leave my father. Magda: ...?? Nyx: Just now my sister asked me if I want to move out, I asked her why, but she did not reply. But I know that she is worried about me, she thinks I might be in danger by staying in the Bavlenka mansion. Magda: Actually... I made a room with a floor-to-ceiling bookcase filled with books. Nyx: Wow, books that piled up to the ceiling? Let me think about it... It would be find to meet Magda at any time and have so many books at the same time! If you ask me on our way here, I would definitely say yes! Magda: Have you decided to stay in the Bavlenka mansion? Didn't Lou ask you to move out? Nyx: Well, although she intend to make me leave, it actually strengthened my beliefs to stay. Originally, I thought what my father gave me was merely the name of the Bavlenka, but I found out that he gave me far more than this cold surname... Magda: (What Nyx talked about... is Lou?) (Except for the surname, the Grand Duke also gave her a home and a real family.) Nyx: By the way, although I can't be with Magda all the time and we can't meet as often as we used to, but I will pray to the Sky Goddess for your future. No matter what Magda has to do, it will be smooth and happy. Magda: (Nyx smiles happily, like she thinks nothing will happen in the future.) (But actually... she knows everything.) Well, I know, Nyx, the same to you. Promise me you'll take care of yourself. Nyx: Um... I will... Magda: Ah, did I say anything wrong? Don't cry... Nyx: I... I didn't cry! It... it is raining! Magda: (Look up to see the bright sun.) Yes, it's raining... Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 10